This invention relates to a music box toy having a music box housed in a casing and a moving toy provided outside of the casing.
In the conventional music box toy which has a moving toy such as a doll or the like whose acting parts such as the arms and head are actuated by the driving force of the music box which is usually provided by a spiral spring. The movement of these acting parts is generally a simple rotary or swing motion. It is sometimes required, however, to provide a combined movement of such simple swing and rotary motions.
To allow such combined movement for the acting parts of the music box toy, it has been required to provide a complicated and relatively expensive mechanism.